


Cosmos

by KurisuSparda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurisuSparda/pseuds/KurisuSparda
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Alma Karma
Kudos: 2





	Cosmos

-Alma... Vayámonos lejos de la Orden. Juntos.

-¿Y-Yuu? ¿N-Nos has oído...?-dijo entre lágrimas.

-Idiota... Claro que si...

-Aguanta, Alma...

El peliazul caía abrazado al akuma, con una expresión de tranquilidad en el rostro, hasta oír sonidos de algo rompiéndose y dirigir la mirada al pelinegro, que había cerrado los ojos mientras seguía rompiéndose.

-Alma...-el chico apretó los ojos, mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla, y apegaba al chico hacia sí mismo, mientras oía la voz del peliblanco.

-Alma... Kanda... La Orden ya no os molestará más...

Tras eso abrió el arca y la cerró una vez ambos cayeron dentro, suspirando después.

[...]

Una vez llegaron a Mater, el pelinegro recobró la consciencia, cansado.

-Ese chico... Es un Noah. Me da lástima...

El peliazul le miró, cuando entonces el otro gritó de dolor, para su sorpresa.

-¡Alma!

-E-Está bien... T-Todo está bien... Yu... Déjame morir así...

-Pero tú...

-Lo merezco, después de todo lo que he hecho... A esos exorcistas...-dijo sonriendo levemente, sufriendo.

-Alma... ... Me quedaré aquí, contigo...

-... Gracias, Yu...-tras eso el pelinegro cerró lentamente los ojos, muriendo en los brazos del chico. Unos instantes después pudo ver a la silueta del pelinegro y la de la mujer de sus sueños, caminando juntos de la mano, alejándose, mientras crecían flores de loto a cada paso que daban. El peliazul entornó los ojos, hasta que oyó la voz del pelinegro, antes de que desapareciesen entre las flores de loto.

-Te quiero Yu.

El chico parpadeó al oír eso, sonriendo, sin soltar su cuerpo.

-... Yo también... Te quiero Alma... Adiós.

Un rato después, decidió soltar al chico para proceder a enterrarlo apropiadamente, mientras recuerdos pasaban por su mente.  
[-¡Yu, Yu!

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-dijo el niño con cara de fastidio.-Es tarde, deberíamos estar dentro.

-Ya lo sé, pero quería enseñarte algo.-dijo el pelinegro sonriendo a su amigo, bastante contento. El peliazul se cruzó de brazos, mirándole con los ojos entornados.

-Más te vale que sea bueno, ¿qué es?

-¡Mira arriba!-dijo el pelinegro señalando al cielo, y el chico lo hizo, sorprendiéndose después. Era un gran cielo estrellado, tanto que la noche no parecía tan oscura y sombría para unos niños como ellos. El pelinegro sonrió al ver la reacción de su amigo, y miró también al cielo, sin que la sonrisa desapareciese de su rostro.

-Es genial, ¿verdad?

-... N-No está mal...

-¡Te gusta, lo sabía!

-Cállate.-dijo revolviéndole el pelo, bufando, mientras el chico reía.

-Oye...

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Cuando crezcamos y seamos... Ya sabes, exorcistas... ¿Podremos mirar el cielo como ahora?

-... Supongo.

-... Yu, no quiero que las cosas cambien. Quiero... ¡Quiero seguir contigo!

-... Yo sí quiero que cambien...

-¿Eh? ¿Y-Yu?

-... Para que no seas tan plasta y dejes de llamarme Yu. Y estemos en un sitio más grande.

-¡Tonto, no me asustes así, pensaba que me odiabas otra vez!

-Eres tú el que ha pensado eso, no yo. Idiota.

-¡El que lo dice lo es!

-¡S-Serás...! ¡Ven aquí!-dijo empezando a perseguir al chico, mientras este salía corriendo mientras reía.

-¡Ni hablar!

-¡Alma!]

-... No pudimos ver el mismo cielo al final, eh...-dijo mientras enterraba al chico.- Lo siento Alma... ... Oye.

El chico no solía sonreír, pero solo por su último adiós hacia su mejor amigo, hizo su mejor esfuerzo, aunque fuese de forma leve una vez terminó de enterrarlo, incorporándose.

-... No te enfadarás si vuelvo con ellos, ¿verdad? Me necesitan... Y además... Ya os he encontrado a ambos...-dijo mientras seguía sonriendo levemente.-Prometo seguir viviendo por ambos... Así que espérame un poco más, idiota.

Tras eso comenzó a caminar para alejarse del lugar, mientras pétalos de loto comenzaban a danzar por el viento.


End file.
